


Surf and Turf

by dedleg



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedleg/pseuds/dedleg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one of my early LJ fics now posted on my spanky new AO3 <3 its unbeta'd and therefore riddled with grammatical atrocities. YAAAY POOR ENGRISH!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surf and Turf

  
Steve loves his morning swim, sure its not at the SEAL pace (which is murderous) but it still rigorous enough to be measured in kilometers. The water is warm and clear, where as in Navy it was icecold mud. Before work, when all the tourists were warm and comfy in their hotels, a morning swim meant peace, quiet, and just Steve and the ocean. Apart from a few hard core surfers, Steve had the whole beach to himself. After his regimental stretches, Steve trots off the to the beach and dives into the crashing waves.

Back at the office, Steve parks it on Danny's desk and hands him a malasada.

"Why do you want to make me fat?" Danny interrogates as he licks his fingers. Steve is always shocked at how fast Danny swallow a single malasada, it's inhuman.

"You know that theory that if you always carry around someone who is less attractive as you, it makes you look even more impressive." Steve laughs.

"Get off my desk you narcissist!" Without a pen or pencil to throw at Steve (he is running low) Danny resorts to just mashing Steve's hard ass with his fist.

"Golly, some one is touchy touchy about his appearance." and Steve walks off the door, "You're welcome for the malasada too, Danno." gives him one of his handsome signature smirks and goes to his own desk. At his desk he can't help but notice something different about Danny. While Danny twiddles his thumbs and flips through papers (as if the paper nazi cruncher ever had any backed up paper work) Steve can't help but notice Danny's rugged face was glowing. _'Wait, was Danny getting tanner?'  
_  
Tan was a good look for Danny, made him look healthier, happier. Better looking. _Sigh_ , Steve hated playing this game, but in the name of professionalism, and the shear fact that Danny was straight (a daughter was clue enough), left it with him, his right hand, and a shit ton of cold showers.

Another morning, another swim. Steve always admired how some hard core surfers would return to the beach and literally surf till the sun set on the other side of the ocean. He remembers growing up, riding the waves in the afternoon first thing after school and people would already be on the water for five hours before he even touched the sand. After reaching his three kilometer mark he turned around to swim back to where he started.

Two knocks on his office door, Danny still knocked bless him, "Hey Steve? D'ya have any chap stick I can use?"

"You knock here but not my house. Is this because you think you have to be professional?" Steve laughed and looked through a couple of his drawers.

"Blah blah blah, you have any? Kono is already taunting me with lip gloss, and Chin doesn't use it because he said, I quote 'Asians have perfect skin'" And gave a worried look over his broad shoulder to see Kono waving something obscenely pink.  
 _  
God do all of his shirts have to cling to him like that when he moves? God just wann rip them off his-_  
"Found a new one, keep it, and why is it you come to me last?" and he flicked the small cylinder over to Danny.

With his big palm Danny snatches it out of the air and immediately starts reading the small print, guiding his eyes with his thick thumbs.

"Because I hate you." Danny winked (the bastard doesn't even know the damage he is doing) and shifted his weight saucily on one foot and continued scrolling through the minuscule text.

"You adore me, and you're such a loser, who reads the words on that thing? Looking for an expiration date, or some clause for traffic violations in the fine print?"

"Spf 15 great, thanks dick face" and turned off applying some on his way back to his desk.

Walking over to his desk, Danny shielded his eyes from the blazing morning sun coming in through the glass walls of the office. (Everything was glass in this office. It looked cool, but no privacy, Steve thanked God that his desk was opaque so he could "hide" in the occurrence of certain "happenstances".)

 _'There it is again, especially when the sunlight hits him, he is definitely more orange.'_

There is no gym for Steven McGarrett, wouldn't 'contain' him, he has the fucking ocean. It was a Saturday, ie hangover-recovery-day, and there were only two surfers on the waves that morning. Stretching out his quads, he lays onto his back, reminiscing in the sweet calming burn of stretching his sleepy muscles. The waves were nice today and Steve contemplated whether he should hit the waves today on a board after work. Switching legs, Steve squinted across the waves. One of the surfers skimmed lazily on a medium wave close to the shallows wearing a tattered red hat.

 _'Who wears a freaking hat while surfing?'_

Steve sat up when he saw a strong rip tide surging behind the man convinced he would fall over. Steve was impressed with the man's ability to navigate through the new direction of the waves and swerve back into the original swell.

 _'He's good.'_

Looking at the early morning surfer in a new light, he admired from afar while stretching his hamstrings. The man was broad, average hight, thickly muscled. He had a handsome jaw line, a wet mat of swirling chest hair (just his type), clenching six pack as he leaned to and fro, and from his wet clinging shorts he was packing quite a- ' _cold shower time_ ' Steve frowned.

Strapping on his last unbroken pair of Navy grade goggles (as with everything, he was an 'aggressive' swimmer), he slips into the surf. Masterfully weaving through rip tides, diving under large cresting waves, Steve got to finding his rhythm, 7 strokes breath, 7 strokes another breath. He rolled with the waves, breathing on the other side of the ripping waves, like any other morning.

*THUAMP*

 _'What the fuck?_!' Steve's head is ringing in white pain fading into black, an idiot just surfed through his head.

A distant yelp from above and a splash next to him, Steve tried jerking to the surface, the bastard ruined his meditative breathing cycle and he needed air badly. Before breaking the surface for life giving air, Steve felt a twisting thin twine wrap around his ankle and then jerk him back under. With the idiot's board chord yanking him under, him, the surfer, and his board bonking Steve on the head crashed all the way to the beach.

 _'He is won't be my type anymore, seeing as my 'type' doesn't have all their teeth knocked out  their mouth_." Steve thought while tumbling 360 in a mix of water and sand, everything around him was roaring in rage with Steve.

The force of the crashing wave slammed them both into the hard sand. Steve felt his ankle hit the compacted sand under him first and winced as he heard the tell tale pop of a rolled ankle. 

' _Shit.'_

The roaring faded away and Steve furiously threw the board off his sprawled body, murder on his face, trying to find the fucking _idiot_  responsible. Steve's rage overlooks a familiar voice cursing, "Shit, my hat! FUCK! Shit she's going to hate me if I lose it!" and sees the surfer running after his _hat.  
_  
Here Steve is, dumbfounded, this man runs him over, could have given him a fucking concussion, left him to drown, DOESN'T even check to see if he is breathing, and is worrying about his _hat.  
_  
Steve is done, work is grueling enough, his partner is riding him up in the wrong ways (seriously of all the ways he wished Danny could... yeah he just wasn't), and this was the only, _the_ only relaxing thing, and this fucking tourist mother-trucker is getting his hat. Past his last straw, when Steve realizes he has lost his last pair of goggles, it's as good as gone in the morning tide (the ocean is beautiful, but she's a bitch) something snaps inside his moral fiber.

Batshit crazy's got nothing on Steve right now.

Steve bolts forward (which is funny because he's limping, but hell if as much as an ankle holds back super seal), kicks the man's ankles tripping him, and before he can even fall, Steve's already back fisted the dude's neck with a crack.

"Think about this next time you fucking lawn mow a god damn swimmer and not give a shit, _asshole_."

The surfer pushes back off the ground with surprising strength and agility and screams, "You have GOT to be kidding me, I HAD IT IN MY HANDS. YOU SONOFABITCH!!" and before Steve can even turn around, he feels a thick shoulder football tackle/grapple him mid stride on his weak ankle, lifting him off the beach with ease, then violently shoving him back onto the ground with twice the force of the waves crashing behind them.

"My GOD DAMN DAUGHTER! Got! ME THAT!" They were both wringing each other's necks or punching each guts.

"STEEDDANNYVE?!?!?!" They both screamed each other's names in utter revulsion.

Danny, who was on top of Steve trying to dismember his kidneys gave out a coughed, "Hua-Steve? Can't breath-ak" because Steve was still wringing Danny's thick neck with one strong hand and the other trying to pry off Danny's thighs from collapsing his lung.

In an instant they both released every, hold, choke, death grip they had on each other and fell backwards. Ironically, Steve's death choke was all that was holding Danny up straight and on release, he tumbled back wards and his head smacked the hard on the the sand between Steve's legs making his ears ping .

Their awkward salty slicked bodies mingled around trying to awkwardly (things brushed against other 'things' both refusing to recognize this) regain balance. They finally stood up, stared scathingly for a minute and grunted trying to recuperate.

They both took showers at Steve's house before going to the office without a word.

Entering the office their usual hello's, how was you're day?'s were replaced by short grunts of   
  
"I hate you."

"Fuck you too, dickwad"

This was not the way Steve had planned on getting over Danny, but he took what ever works, and rage never a fickle woman.

Around the glass touch screen table during debriefing, Chin and Kono knew better than to ask why Steve was limping with bruises on his face, or why Danny had what appeared to be rug burns around his neck and winced every time he twisted or bent on his left side. They didn't even try to point out how rude it was that Steve was debriefing with his back to Danny's general direction, because the way Danny was trying to set it on fire with his death gamma ray glare with those piercing blue eyes. When they finished going over logistics, the two native cousins fled for the relative safety of paper work.

The day just got worse. Danny nearly popped out an eyeball while trying to take a dump (and gave up) because he felt that his insides probably resembled his daughter's macaroni necklaces, and Steve while trying to make a cup of coffee reached for the sugar and his boot went an awkward angle snapping his ankle, coating him in hot coffee and sugar leaving him in a disgustingly sticky state.

Steve tried using sand-papery paper towels to wipe off the thin film of stickiness as best he could in his office. Nursing his burns with his first aid kit he twisted around a few times bandaging a cut from a rock on the beach and rummaged around trying to put his shirt back on.

 _'Always with his fucking clothes off, who does he think he is some fucking adonis? Fucking portstarwannabe.'_ Danny was practically fuming at his desk (Kono swore she saw his hair sticking up on end in the back). He practically stabbed his papers with his pen when he went back to filling them.

Steve sat down at his desk and grimaced at the shit ton of packets on his desk. Rules, rules, RULES! One red light here, a traffic violation here, _'How the fuck does a  'danger to civilians' complaint get filed against me? Arn't I protecting everyone?!'_ Steve's jaw looked like it was determined to clench until it broke his skull.

He shot an evil glare across the room. Kono was doodling on a notepad, saw the glare and nearly jumped back to work, Chin was working away diligently on the calculator ( _ignore the stereotype, Steve_.), and Danny was _twiddling. his. thumbs.  
_  
 _'Of course that squat little fuck would be done already, freaking paper whore.'  
_  
Steve finished the fourth to last packet on his desk and shoved it into the impressing "done" stack. He was done. No swim meant, no relaxed Steve, and to hell if Danny didn't know but even international black market triad members knew not to mess with 'not relaxed Steve'. He marched into the main space of the office and grunted for everyone's attention.

"I think we've worked enough today, take the rest of the weekend off, even though I still pay you to _fucking_ twiddle your thumbs." His back was still faced at Danny, refusing to meet eyes with the short man.

Steve eyes popped in white hot rage when he felt the small plastic tube of chap stick smack the back of his head. Literally running out of the office, Kono and Chin threw off their desk lights, closed the blinds and slipped out of the office quiet as mice.

"You!" Steve turned round so fast Danny almost flinched. "You! Owe me a new pair of goggles!" He had on the look that he had when he shot everything with a pulse. "NAVY GRADE!" and stabbed Danny's hard chest with a strong finger.

Danny didn't back down an inch and cracked a grin, "Sure, remind me again, those 're  the normal ones, just with fruity flowers on them right?" 

"How about my hat then huh?!" He shoved Steve back out of his face, which was so close he could feel Steve shiver with anger.

Steve looked down at his shoulders where Danny shoved him for a second, the lurched forward with a fast right hook hearing it crack against flexed anticipatory muscle, but gawked when he felt the thud of Danny's punch to his gut and flung forward in pain landing a head but in the process. Danny reeled back but grabbed Steve's shirt and yanked hard, ripping it half way off his body and returned a square head but of his to Steve's face.

Steve smelt blood in his nose, ducked and lunged his shoulder into a tackle and picked Danny off the ground and smashed him onto the touchscreen table with a crack.

Steve grabbed Danny's atrociously haole shirt with both fists, yanked him up, then smashed his body right back down into the cracking glass under them. Danny was seeing colored spots but sent flying fists anywhere he could till one hit Steve's already bruised face and felt strong hands leave his shoulders as Steve cradled his bleeding face with hands howling.

Danny made quick work of Steve's taught abodomen with his right and left hand till Steve pinned him down flat with his legs, grabbed each hand with his own and pinned on all fours and used all that was left (His head) to head but Danny's face under him. Danny wriggled trying his best to free himself, screaming bloody murder in frustration, screaming for any inch of leverage, trying to wrap his legs around Steve thrusting up futilely.

"Fuck you McGarrett!" Danny spat.

Steve gave another sharp head but to shut the writhing blond man under him. Steve's face was so close to Danny's his bleeding nose was practically dripping onto Danny's face. Steve's death grip on Danny's arms were causing visual brusing and Danny's jaw looked like it was starting to swell. Danny was grunting, still trying to get leverage to maim his partner. Steve pressed himself down harder with his hips and lowered his forearms to hold Danny's dangerous arms down harder. All the adrenalin. The slight pinging in his ears, pounding of his pulse in his in his brain, the sweat release of unfolding all of his fury and hatred towards Danny. His face was centimeters from Danny's now, throwing caution away next to the puddles of blood, Steve smashes his face into Danny's lips.

Danny, expecting another head but winced in anticipation, and popped his eyes wide open when he felt something warm and soft on his lips. Not in a position to retaliate, Danny bucks his hips and inserts a little tongue onto the playing field. Steve releases his hands and has it running and pulling Danny's long hair, and Danny continues to rip the rest of Steve's tattered shirt down the middle so he could grab every taught, chorded, rippling muscle Steve had to offer.

"OW!" Steve backs away shocked, "You fucking bit me!"

"Aw pussy doens't like it rough?" Danny smiled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Fuck you" Steve spat and grabbed the collar of Danny's button down and gave it a hard sharp yank ripping it down sending buttons scattering everywhere. Before Danny could finish "If you ever could", Steve was vigorously sucking on a nipple, fingers whirling around the chest hair and bit down on the sensitive flesh sharply. 

"Jesus!" Danny smacked Steve's head with his palm.

"Aw, doesn't like the biting either?" Steve growled and reached around his back for something but before Danny could even look up Steve ripped the first few belt loops, tore the belt off, and rudely shoved a hand down his slacks causing the button to pop and squeezed, _hard.  
_  
Danny's legs gave an involuntary twitch and his body went limp as Steve gripped the tip of his rock hard cock mercilessly, "FUCK!" Danny groaned.

"Exactly what I'm going to do to your sorry little ass." Steve grunted back away and unbuckled his belt dropping his pants at his feet.

"The fuck!?" Danny tried as fast as he could to push up off the desk through Steve's inhumanely immobilizing stroking and rough squeezing but felt a sharp twist of his wrist  painfully behind his back and he was submitted, humiliatingly bent over. Steve finished bringing his cuffs out of his back pocket and clinked them shut tethering Danny's wrist to the desk. 

Danny was freaking out trying look over his shoulder but the chains wouldn't let him see Steve burning hot face, "Hey Steve, Steve c'mon let's slow this down a little, man!"

"Slower than all the _fucking_  pussy-ass flirting we've been doing for months? To hell with slow. You know you want this too, you manipulative bastard." Steve grunted and shoved two thick fingers on top of Danny's protesting lips and ordered, "Now _suck_."

"I could just bite them off. Losing body limps would be the only thing that'd give you a clue, wouldn't it McGarrett?" Danny chuckled.

Steve bent over, pressing his upper body onto Danny's back, and whispered, softer this time, "Only if you really don't want this."  
Steve started to back up and until Danny heard Steve fumbled for the cuff's keys above him did he yank Steve arm pulling him forward, shoving a wet dirty kiss onto Steve's stumbled face, grinding his spread ass cheeks over Steve's aching hard dick, and reached for Steve's fingers began to desperately  _suck.  
_  
Steve almost came right then and there. Danny rocked his spread ass crack up and down Steve's prelubed condom clad cock, grinding pressure on the spasming head, while loudly sucking dirtily on the two blunt calloused digits in his mouth. Steve jerked the rest of Danny's shirt of and pulled his fingers out of Danny's mouth.

He gave a soft whistle looking up and down Danny's thick sprawled body beneath his.  
"Sorry I ever called you fat, Danny." voice drenched with lust, he bent on his knees and inserted a finger into Danny's hot asshole.

"Gawwdd" Danny cursed under his hitched breath.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget, Detective Williams." Steve gave a sharp spank on Danny's smooth carved ass and continued adding digits into the spasming entrance. Steve expertly widened it, stretching the yielding flesh with three fingers, rubbing the inside walls of velvet and hitting that sweet sweet spot every time. 

Steve pulled his hand out of Danny's hot ass, and pumped his cock up and down Danny's flexing ass crack grinding hard. Danny felt the throbbing member brush his abused and stretched asshole and moaned in need.

Steve took the cue that the sprawled man under him was ready and pushed in hard. Danny let out a shout of lustful pain, wincing as he ripped his head back craning his whole back off the desk, the cuffs digging painfully against his wrist probably drawing blood. Steve met up with Danny's lift off the desk and bit his neck licking up the blood from the cuts he had given him earlier when they were fighting. Steve sucked on the bruised skin and grabbed Danny's right shoulder hard enough to leave bruises.

Steve backed off to concentrate on fucking Danny's brains out. His sweat slicked chest was heaving in exasperation but he still pressed in harder and faster. His torn shirt in tatters barely clung onto his muscled body when he pulled in and out so fast there was the smacking sound of his hips hitting Danny's ass barely had time to echo off the glass walls before he was already fully buried in the screaming man under him again. Steve was undulating his whole body, abs contorting and flexing, using every inch of his tall frame to add momentum as he pistoled in and out of Danny's writhing body who was screaming indecencies at the top of his lungs. Steve shifted his grip and grabbed Danny's bulging lateral muscle and a fistful of blond hair and yanked sending him over the edge.

In a mixture of pain and sinful pleasure Danny started to come unassisted. His hot come splattered up and down his body splashing up his chin and even hitting Steve under the lip. Steve bucked faster and faster into Danny trying to catch up grabbing his throbbing cock and jacked him off. Danny's orgasm caused him to clench his asshole _tight_ giving Steve that blessed friction he needed to sending him flying over the edge. Steve let out a throated groan and started to spill his hot cum while embedded deep into Danny, feeling Danny's prostate twitch right up against his quivering cock. Danny squeezed out as much of Steve's orgasm as he could, clenching hard, _so tight_ , and rode out his ebbing climax on all nine of Steve's thick inches. After spilling out all he had in his balls and then some, Danny gave out a defeated groan and collapsed onto the destroyed desk under him.

"Lesson learned." He muttered and Steve couldn't help laugh when he uncuffed Danny from the metal frame of the desk.

"Gotta get that Island etiquette in you some how." Steve growled and flipped Danny's limp body to its back.

"In me, hmmm" Danny crooked another thin smile and Steve felt his dick twitch again. Steve refused to hold back ever again and pushed in sucking Danny's face off with doubled passion.

"Mmmm" Danny groaned pressing his muscular frame up to Steve's rolling his eyes back into his closed eyelids. "Sticky" He mumbled when they broke for air. "Geez McGarrett, that was on way to take my ass's poor virginity." He chuckled.

"What? Shit wait, you've never? Fuck Danny you weren't kidding when you wanted me to slow down, shit did I hurt you?" Steve started backing up to examine Danny's cum-sweat covered body under him. Danny would have none of that and wrapped his legs around him jujitsu style, and crushed him back in for more face time, sliding his hands over every muscled inked inch of Steve's rippling body.  
"As if you could ever hurt me princess." Danny smiled, face so very close to Steve's, eyes flashing and blinking seductively.

Steve was a hot mess (not including all of the sweat and Danny's 'children' now coating both of them). Only Danny could get him to loose his SEAL cool, make him want to murder him, attempt to do so twice in the span of 8 hours, and get him to fall in love with him harder than ever (and later fuck him harder than he has ever fucked anyone before).

They just stayed there, Steve tangling his legs with Danny, one of each of their thighs in between each others', a hand gently cupping and thumbing a jaw.

"Since when could you fuck surf?"

"Jersey has a beach, you idiot" Danny chuckled. "Been doing it all my life."

"But you hate the beach."

"That is true, hate sand, never said I hated being on board, which coincidentally finally came in the mail beginning of this month."

"Hence the new tan. Why didn't you tell me?" Steve was sucking under Danny's chiseled jaw.

"Remember I hate you?"

" _Adore_ "  
  
Other hand gently exploring tracing circles over spent rippled muscles, Steve started to kiss his way back down Danny's strong stubbled jaw and nuzzled his way through the thick blond chest hair till he got to a nipple and softly sucked and slid his tongue over the sensitive flesh. Steve could already feel his dick twitching back alive, life giving blood pulsing onto Danny's inner thigh. Danny raised an eyebrow, gave a sigh letting his head down onto the cool glass under him, "Geez, one of these days I will get you to interact with others the _normal_ way. Not just with blunt force, 'id est' not your dick."

"Force to be reckoned with, wouldn't you say?" Steve chuckled, "What you want me to sign papers, sure whatever you want as long as you're all mine." Steve started to thumb around Danny's junk, teasing with tugging fingers and pressing all the right spots on his way to the inner thigh.

"No you cave animal, with _words_. Geez I'm not a one night stand fuck me over kind of girl, this was a free bee." Danny swatted away Steve's advancing hands (they had tactical percision and if he let them keep going they would have their way with him) and looked straight into Steve's grey eyes.

"Fine fine fine, _words_. Words at my place. Have you screaming those filthy words you were spouting a minute ago." Steve laughed giving his partner a hand off the desk and stood staring at each other. They both couldn't help but crack laughs at the situation.

The desk was flickering poor feeble error messages through the cracked glass (it was as if they were butt sex dialing some poor overseas number), Steve had tatters of clothes barely clinging to his body like some cave man, shards of broken plastic and debris all  over his pants, Danny's shirt was completely in two and his slacks were just ripped off his thick legs. "God damn, again, what a way to lose my virginity." Danny laughed.

"You better have your A game on tonight Detective Williams, we are not sleeping today."  
  
They made an embarrassing run over to the car naked, speeding, giggling, gripping shreds of clothing, holding hands, laughing all the way as if they were teenagers back to Steve's.


End file.
